Sister's Grimm- Here's To New Starts
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: One girl lost everything. Sabrina stayed in Ferry-Port Landing. They both started over. {Sorry, I was trying to make summary dramatic. My 1st fanfic. If its bad, small flames. Oh and so I don't have to say it again; DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN SISTER'S GRIMM. Wow, that was painful. Rated T 'cause I don't know about later chapters.} 3rd genre is Mystery
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1**

_Prologue_

Mystery person's POV

She stood there, tears drying on her face. She saw her dead grandmother on the floor, next to her grandfather. That was it, that was the rest of her family. Of course everyone thought that _she _killed her family, which is exactly what her enemy wanted. She turned around. Mustardseed was standing at the front door. She knew he was Puck's brother, even though he was older in general since she was somewhat into the future. Of what you might ask? The Sister's Grimm, of course. She had already her explained he gift of knowledge to Mustardseed and he had trusted her enough to freeze her time to go back in time to have the family adopt her, so that she would not be charged of murder, lots of murder. She stopped crying. It was time for a new start. To forget.

"Grab your bag and you can go, you need to go soon so the neighbors don't get any ideas." Mustardseed said.

"Okay." She answered, with more infliction in her voice than she had managed while talking to him. Mustardseed stared at her strangely. She hoped that he still trusted her her instinct told her.

"I need to start over." she stated. Mustardseed nodded, as if he understood, though she was pretty positive the only starting over was... oh, never mind. She bent down to take off her grandmother's favorite necklace and put it around her neck, to go along with her's, her mother's, and her sister's favorite necklaces. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused on her new home and even her new year and time.

"Here's to starting over." And her molecules vanished towards her new home.

At The Grimm Household

Sabrina's POV

Sabrina crept quietly down the stairs. Puck had not set a trap by her door and she was starting to get suspicious. She looked down at her feet and she looked for any trip-wires as she made the rest of her way down the stairs. After she had umm, helped, Mirror **(A/N Forget the Epilogue, but this takes place after book 9) **her parents moved to New York City with Basil and things in Ferry-Port Landing became fairly normal for, well, Ferry-Port Landing. So here she was, looking out for one of Puck's pranks. Sabrina lifted her head up. _Snap._she closed her eyes and waited to be covered in something disgusting. Nothing happened. Malfunction? Hmm. Sabrina continued walking. _Snap._Sabrina was instantly covered head to toe in some kind of disgusting goo that smelled like horse manure and ranch.

"PUCK! YOU IMMATURE STINK FACE!" Sabrina screamed

Then she heard a girl chuckle

"Well, _you're_ no different than what I've heard and seen."

Sabrina snapped her head around. Behind her was a girl with waist-long auburn hair, green eyes, and freckled nose and cheeks who was Sabrina's age. She also, as Sabrina noticed, had on four necklaces. The girl was smiling, but she had hurt written all over her face. She was a VERY strange girl.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked

**He, he I'm evil. So here is the dealio. At 2 reviews I start to work on my next chapter and at 5 reviews, I'll try to post, sound good? So post away!(But not that quickly, I need time to write.)**


	2. You Know Me? You Know Her?

**Chapter 2**

Previous

_Who are you?_

–-

Neutral POV

The girl chuckled. "Hmm, sounds like Sabrina, says nothing, then is has to subtlety of a knife. But fair enough, I'm Raine."

Sabrina was speechless "How do you know my name?"

"Like I said before, knife. But I'm not being fair. We will have to get along since... Umm actually, knowing you, you'll explo... umm, would you like me to get that stuff off of you?" Raine said in a rush as if she didn't know what to say.

Sabrina simply nodded. Knowing her? Who did this Raine girl think she was? Suddenly she was dripping wet.

"Wait, give me a sec." Raine stated. Then Sabrina was dry... and clean.

Puck was stood there, gaping along with Granny Relda, who was not gaping, instead staring contently at the new girl who had appeared in her living room literally out of nowhere. Sabrina had completely forgotten that she had screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, you must be the child that Mustardseed, umm, future Mustardseed, no, oh, you would think that the fact that my _lieblings_ went to the future I'd be used this future thing. You do know about that, right?" Granny Relda said. Then, of course, Granny was bombarded with questions as real detectives do, even to their own grandmother. (It would be only Sabrina, since Daphne is still sleeping, but deep down inside it included Puck.)

Puck: Future Mustardseed?

Sabrina: You know her?

Puck: Did she see me? (he was secretly coping with his whole 'growing up' situation well)

Sabrina: Why is she here?

"_Leiblings _calm down. Yes to the 1st two questions. Raine can answer the last two questions."

Raine paled "Umm, Sabrina I don't want to answer that question now, maybe when I'm better. Puck, I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Raine then smiled an evil smile "Why would you like to know?"

Sabrina's POV

When she's better? She didn't look sick. Raine then smiled as if she had the question of the century.

"Why would you like to know?"

The tips of Puck's ears turned red

"Umm, because uhh, I wanttoknowifigrowup."

Raine smirked "No."

Now Puck's ears turned red, not of embarrassment, but of irritation. Sabrina was now really confused. Puck was reacting like someone accused him of wanting to marry Moth and Raine was acting as if she had just been asked to do every sport while having pneumonia.

Raine looked at Sabrina and said softly "But to shorten it I'm here because my family is dead and I need a home."

Then Raine turned to Puck and said icy calm "Throw that at Sabrina and you will see that I HATE being disobeyed." And the tips of Raines hair caught fire. Puck stood there almost paralyzed, but he was putting his stink bomb into his pocket that Sabrina hadn't seen. Sabrina smiled, she wasn't sure before, but now she was pretty sure she was going to be friends with Raine.

"Well, _leibling, _lets wake up Daphne and we can sit on the couch and ask... what is your name _leibling_?"

"Raine."

"Pretty name, _leibling. _Ask Raine some questions." Granny Relda smiled

"I'll get the pots." said Sabrina solemnly.

"I'll get the crow bar." said Puck, they where both into the procedure.

Raine smiled "I can wait."

–-

**So here is the 2nd story. Any questions you'd like to ask Raine? I have a few in mind but I'd appreciate more. Also, I might have the third one Sunday or really early Monday, but if not, it'll be done by Friday. Do not expect any chapters on Tuesday or Wednesday, but I might be surprising. **


	3. For Reasons I Don't Want To NAME

**Chapter 3**

Daphne's POV

_Bang, bang, bang_

"WAKE UP!" Sabrina screamed. She was banging the crowbar against the pans.

"WAKE UUUPPP!" Sabrina continued screaming.

"afrihtimup" Daphne mumbled.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Sabrina was still screaming. She _really_ needed her sister up.

"I SAID, ALRIGHT I'M UP!" Daphne screamed out of irritation. What in the world did Sabrina want to do so badly? Then she noticed Puck was in the room. This _had_ to be _really_ important. Daphne sped downstairs (which put a lot of pressure on her poor, little, sleepy body) and completely stopped when she saw a girl with green eyes and auburn hair sitting on her couch with Granny. Then Red came down stairs along with Pinocchio; they were both in the farther end in the house, but were woken up by the pots and pans. They too, stopped at the sight of the new girl. Red and Pinocchio both recovered, but Daphne still stood there, partly out exhaustion, and partly because whoever this girl was, was_ really_ important to Sabrina and Puck. Spinking of Sabrina and Puck, where were they? Daphne's new word was "spinking." It was a mixture of speaking and thinking.

The new girl chuckled. "I'm Raine."

"You chuckle an awful lot," said Sabrina who had just come downstairs and was standing next to Daphne.

Raine made a face. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'd never take you seriously if you giggled like one of those flowery girls and I don't feel like laughing." Yep, Sabina just found a new best friend.

Sabrina's POV

Okay, Sabrina really liked Raine. But she wanted to know what was going on. If Raine didn't start talking now, she would.

"Well, haylo peeps." Raine said in an unusual perky attitude, then went right back to a solemn attitude.

"Now you all are probably wondering... okay you are all wondering what I'm doing here so I'll answer that question first. I'm here because my family is dead and Mustardseed trusted me to use this thing that was red, which I assume is a time freezer thingy migigy. And I brought him to this time to ask if I could stay here, because I'm being accused of murder. But, if you ever go see Mustardseed, don't ask him why he brought me here, because _he_ is not gonna know." That answered about nothing for Sabrina except for how she got here.

"Why is your family dead?" Sabrina asked. Granny shot her a sharp look, but Raine put her hand on Granny's shoulder.

"Because I refused to let my group join the Unpures." Raine replied.

So this was how their friendship started.

"Why wouldn't you let them join?"

"Because it would be like being wrapped up in a heated blanket in the desert, while having blades slice at your skin."

"Why did they want your 'group' to join?"

"Because we are angelically gifted and their twisted minds think that if we are tortured enough, the angels will free them from the way they feel, even though a) we are gifted, not cared for by angels, b) It's their faults they're in this mess in the 1st place, and c) even if we _were_ cared for by angels they would be _punished_ not _saved_."

So Raine had been through more than Sabrina had been through. After Raine's last sentence, Raine had burst into tears.

"And that's why my family is dead," Raine said in a small voice. Sabrina did something that she was sure no one else thought she would do but Daphne. She sat down and stroked Raine's long hair. Puck's jaw dropped open, Red eye's widened, and Pinocchio did the same, Granny sat there almost paralyzed, which Raine had, for some reason, always seemed to be the cause of. Daphne simply turned to the group and said,

"We all have had our happy ending. Red got rid of her insanity. Pinocchio found his papa. Granny found Sabrina, Uncle Jake, Dad, and me. Puck, I don't care if you deny this or not, it is true that you have found a family. All of this happened at the same time. Raine can't seem to have a happy ending."

Raine then turned to Sabrina, which was a signal to stop stroking her hair, and stood up.

Raine's POV

Raine stood up. She decided to say normal things about herself.

"My name is Lorraine. You all can call me Raine. I read and sing as my pain reliever. My favorite color is violet or if you want my true favorite, white. My favorite animal is the wolverine, because it is so dangerous. My birthday is January 13th. I sing, drink water, or talk when I'm nervous. And I am a very good actor." Raine sat back down.

"Any other questions?" Raine asked. She was so tired of the stuff she was saying. She had a new friend and everything, but who knew if they would trust her? You know what? She was going to have some fun!

" , do you happen to have any dust for people to tell the truth? I want to play a game to get to know everyone better." Raine asked.

Ms. Grimm looked at her and smiled. "Of course, _liebling_, I'll be right back." Raine smiled. Oh, this would be fun!

Puck's POV

The Old Lady came back down stairs and handed Raine a bag of crimson dust. Raine was smiling like the cheshire cat from _Alice In Wonderland._ I should know. I met him. Actually, believe it or not, the cat was a girl. You just can't trust the movies.

"Okay," Raine said. "This game is going to be like a combination of Truth or Dare and The Name Game. I will ask you truth or name, then sprinkle some of this truth dust on you. Okay? Now let's start." Raine walked over to Marshmallow.

"Truth or Name." Raine asked

"Umm, truth?" Marshmallow asked/said.

"Okay." Raine sprinkled some dust on Marshmallow's head. "Why are you always so perky?"

Ha, that was the million dollar question we all thought of every day.

"Well, I'm not. But Sabrina's the tough one, Puck's the protector, Red's the handy one, Pinocchio is the smart one, and Granny is the nice one. Where do I fit in? Nowhere, so I am the perky one."

We all smiled and went to pat Marshmallow's back.

"Sorry, umm, can I call you Daffy?" Raine asked. Marshmallow nodded. "Okay, sorry Daffy. Who wants to go next, how about... Red?" Red shrugged and walked over to Raine.

"Truth or name?" Raine asked.

"Name." Red said. **(A/N Okay so I know it****'****s immature, but I couldn't help but laugh at Red Said)**

"Are you sure? Name is kind of like dare." Raine said. Then Raine winked at Red and Red nodded like she understood.

"Ya, name's okay." Red said. Hmm, new day for all of us, I guess. Raine sprinkled some dust on Red.

"I want you to name the person you have a crush on." Raine commanded.

Red blushed. "Little Boy Blue."

"Aww, so cute Red and Blue." Marshmallow said.

Puck could tell Raine was trying not to make a big deal out of it. "Puck's next." Raine yelled.

She walked over to Puck,

"Truth or Name" Raine said.

"Name, of course, the Trickster King is not a sissy!" Puck shouted. Grimm rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Puck." Raine smiled in a maniac sort of way. She sprinkled some dust on Puck.

"Name the person you care for most."

–-

**Ha ha, you have to give me 5 more reviews for the next chapter or you shall never know. Plus, if I get those 5 reviews in the next 2 hours, then I'll add ALOT of Puckabrina fluff for you Puckabrina fans. Give me more than 5 reviews and I'll give you 2 more stories today. Okay so this story will have 3 chapters for each time because this story is going to have adventures while they grow up this 1st age will have 6 stories because Raine is just introduced. Does that all sound good? By the way ANYONE WANT TO BE MY BETA READER? Oh, and just for fun I want you guys to answer this little trivia question.**

**What about the wolverine is true:**

**a) It has a pretty coat**

**b) They are kind of awkward looking**

**c) They are one of the most dangerous creatures**

**d) a and c**

**e) b and c**

**Good luck!**


	4. What! Really, Puck!

**Chapter 4**

Sabrina's POV

Okay, Sabrina was not so sure she liked Raine anymore. She was all 'who do you like'. But for some reason, it seemed liked she only wanted to do something else and was running out of ideas for Red...then Raine had spoken to Puck.

"Name the person you care about most." Raine asked, looking like she'd won the lottery. Puck looked _very_ tortured. So, the look on Puck's face made Sabrina go right back to liking Raine. Who did Puck care about most anyway? Sabrina didn't care. At all. Nope, not the least. Zero chances. Okay, Sabrina did care... Oh! GAHHHHH! SHE DIDN'T CARE THE LEAST! _Man _Sabrina thought to herself _This is not the best time to talk to yourself._

"Well, spit it out, Stink-Pot." Sabrina was tired of having Civil Wars with herself.

"Well, umm, S, Sa, G, Gr." Puck stuttered.

Raine put her hand on her hip. No, rather her rib cage. It looked sassier for some reason. Sabrina would have to try it some time.

"How about I put more dust on." Raine asked. Sabrina saw Puck look to Granny, who seemed to be enjoying this as well. Raine sprinkled more dust on Puck. Puck still said nothing. Well, Sabrina heard nothing.

"Raine, _liebling,_ maybe the dust doesn't work on faeries..." Granny started

"SABRINA!" Puck shouted and then covered his mouth, before he could say more.

"Or he could've been holding it in." Raine clucked her tongue. Sabrina stood there shocked. After all his pranks, names, and fights, he cared about her _most_? She would have expected _least!_ Daphne, Red, Pinocchio (who was probably fearing his turn now), Granny, and even Raine looked like they had expected no less. Sabrina looked from Puck to the group, then back to Puck. Puck... Group... Puck... Group... Wait! Where did Raine go? Just then Sabrina felt some dust. Sabrina spun around.

"Alright, Sabrina tell me who you care for most."

**Sorry, short chap, but I a) didn't get 5 reviews and b) got those reviews in, like 24 hours. But since I am a caring person. A shout out to ilovepucknotpeter (sorry I got ur name wrong in the review) and KitKatManiac (for the info and the fact you haven't said anything bad about me yet) Oh, and there was this one review that said my story made no sense. I don't doubt them or shun them, they just didn't tell me what didn't make sense. Can u guys tell me what doesn't make sense so I could revise the story and post it again? Oh, and answer my little quizzle. (Did anybody else watch_ The Goodwin Games_?) Marshmallow I still need a beta reader! (Could u be my beta KitKatManiac? I have someone reread my stories, but I'm not at their house all the time) Review pllleeeaaasssee! **


	5. Sabrina, Puck, and the Pied Piper

**Chapter 5**

**HI!**** so the will be 2 authors notes (no this will really be chapter 5, not some author's note, they suck, but you might find me writing some.:****( SORRY! I PROMISE IT WILL BE FOR A GOOD REASON THEN THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER SOON AFTERWARDS!****)**** So I got some things to say to the reviewers **

**KitKatManiac: Okay, so you probably already read this, but thanks being my beta reader!**

**ilovepucknotpeter: Well, it was my 1st fanfiction, I published it in the wrong place.**

**Chicly: Well, in MB's story was written in Sabrina's perspective, but in 3rd person. So I'm doing the same thing.**

**So those are to the reviewers who said something I'd like to say back to them. To the other reviewers, I will keep the stuff you say in mind**

**Now for chapter 5**

Sabrina's POV

_No, no, no, no NO! _Sabrina thought.

Did Raine really just put truth dust on her and ASK HER WHO SHE CARED FOR MOST!? _Daphne or Granny or Basil or Puck. WAIT! Nnnnoooo. _

_No! _Sabrina did not just think Puck. Did she? NO! Not at all. He was smelly, arrogant, ignorant** (****A/N: Has**** anybody else noticed that ****nobody else has ever have Sabrina think or say that Puck was ignorant?) **,selfish, mean, cute, funny... WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Sabrina did not just think that. Puck was NOT the person she cared for most. But his name was already forming on her lips.

"P-p-p-p." Sabrina stuttered, much like Puck had. Daphne looked at her expectantly. Granny smiled. Red and Pinocchio giggled. Raine stared. Puck was already going up the stairs after his * ahem * slip up.

"U-u-u-u." Sabrina said, still stuttering. No, please no.

"C-c-c-c" There Sabrina had said it. She relaxed. Wait, she didn't say the K...

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed. The group smiled and Puck looked at her like he was about o say something.

Just then Uncle Jake burst through the door.

"The Pied Piper is dead."

**So, umm sorry for the short chapter, but I can do them much more frequently when I do short ones. Oh, and tomorrow I'm running for student council, wish me luck! Review Please! Or you might not get next chapter. **


	6. P, S, and 3 years

**Chapter 6**

_Previous_

"_The Pied Piper's dead."_

–_-_

Neutral POV

The entire room went silent.

It was like someone had pressed the mute button on the room.

No one said anything, but everyone in the room was wondering how Raine was taking this. They knew it was rude to stare at her, so they only glanced (Well, Puck didn't care if it was rude or not, but he was afraid her hair would catch fire again.) Raine looked almost as if she was angry, but the glazed looked in her eyes showed that she was in her own little world...

Raine's POV

Raine sat there thinking. Was today really the Pied Piper's Death Day? She thought she had come sooner. Hmm, she didn't want them to take as long as it was supposed to take. Raine shivered at the thought, but knowing about things that were to happen, were better than _not_ knowing thing that were to happen. She would sit back and watch, maybe give a few clues here and there.

That wouldn't hurt would it?

Sabrina's POV

Sabrina was shocked. Daphne was hyperventilating. Red was too close to tears. Pinocchio was shaking his head like a rattle. Uncle Jake was looked as if he would fall down at any moment. Granny, once again, sat there paralyzed. Sabrina wondered if that was good for her or not. Yet, for some reason, Raine sat there like it was old news.

"So, come on!" Uncle Jake shouted. "Let's go figure it out!" The room was turned back on and everyone began preparing.

The family, plus Raine and Puck and minus Henry, Veronica, and Basil, were on their way to the Pied Piper's apartment. The entire ride was filled with chaos. Granny was trying to get more details out of Uncle Jake, but he kept saying he only heard about it. Daphne was trying to figure out who would do this to the Pied Piper (and was failing miserably because the only person who hated him was Rumpelstiltskin and he was already dead). Puck was blabbering about how he was in a car full of peasants (what a jerk). Now only Sabrina and Raine were quiet. Sabrina was suspicious. Raine just happened to come today _and_ she was acting like this was a nice little drive to the post office.

They had finally come to the Pied Piper's apartment. There were yellow tape lines all over the place. After the barrier went down, the Pied Piper moved farther into New York, he moved to Boston. It was a historical area and he had wanted to see what he missed out on (yea, Sabrina knew that they weren't happy times, but, remember, the Pied Piper was in Ferry-Port Landing for thousands of years). The Grimms moved under the yellow lines.

They saw an outline of the place the Pied Piper had been lying. Being Grimms, the Grimm family searched the area.

"Hey, Snot-Face, look at this!" Puck called out. Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked over.

"What Freak-Baby?" She asked with mock affection

Puck sneered, but told Sabrina "Look at this." Puck handed a piece of paper that read:

_Poor Pied Piper Plead "Please" Figure out that riddle and I will leave you alone for 3 years._

_Your First Clue For 3 Years,_

_S_

By the time Sabrina had finished the note, the entire Grimm family had also read the note. Raine and Daphne disappeared to go talk to Red (who was hiding:(Poor Red got scared seeing the...scene) Granny went to look for more clues, and Uncle Jake went with her. (Brair's death and the after shock of the war, combined with the Pied Piper's death made Uncle Jake a shell of who he was.)

"I'm gonna find some other...notes." Puck nearly asked. It was awkward after their Truth or Name game. **(A/N: **_**See**_** I didn't forget about that)** So Puck flew away, leaving Sabrina by herself. Raine materialized out of thin air. Sabrina gasped.

Raine laughed "You're going to have to get used to that, you're going to be seeing that _a lot_. Do you want to see what else I can do?" Sabrina looked at Raine cautiously. Raine cocked her head to the side and laughed.

"I promise I don't bite." Sabrina scoffed and nodded, hoping she didn't has to say yes. Raine caught the hint and began her show.

Raine sang so beautifully a heartless man would cry a river:

_Whistle in the wind_

_Let my spirits fly_

_So many people are confused and sadly so am I_

_Whistle in the wind_

_Let my spirits free_

_Thought I went down the right path and now I want to flee_

Then the wind started blowing around them. Sabrina gasped as Raine did her next act.

Raine stared at a root and it began moving, spelling out Sabrina's name. Then Raine lit it on fire, but instead of burning it to ash, the fire just lit it up. After the flames, Raine used water to extinguish the flames. All of the elements Raine had used took over Raine's body. It was amazing. Just then Red and Daphne ran out. Raine's element appearance dropped.

"The answer is P!" Red and Daphne shouted in unison.

Sabrina had no clue what they were talking about, but just then, tar black ash made then Grimm family huddle together and read:

_You have 3_

_More years of safe_

_You may need to be_

_Reminded of crave_

_The puzzles will get more elaborate_

_You will need to collaborate_

_To the death_

The Grimm family came home. Their predator had made it clear. They were going to use their 3 years to find out as much as they could. Raine was #1 on Sabrina's list. But she needed to forget that for now and live normal life.

That was the point right?

**So, this is not the end... it is actually the start. Yea, so this will get more normal as it goes and eventually, it will be like any other fanfic with puckabrina (not way too much) and arguments. When I put 3 years later it is NOT the Epilogue or ANYTHING like that. So it will be more like Sister's Grimm and less like Sherlock Holmes. Catch ya on the flipside!**


	7. THE HORRIBLE (important) AUTHOR'S NOTE

** OH NO! IT IS THE DREADED AUTHORS NOTE! So I'm EXTREMLY sorry about this, but I need to say a few things. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**1) Sorry KitKatManiac I had made the latest story last night and I was really tired and needed to get that story story posted :(**

**2) I realize that in my last note I didn't say thanks to Curlscat and ilovepucknotpeter**

**ilovepucknotpeter: Thanks for the luck, though I didn't get in. It was nice. Oh, and I will be deleting the two of the same story.**

**Curlscat: Thanks for the heads up on the OC!**

**3) OK so I realize that fanfiction takes A LOT of my time so I will have to not update as much, but I'll update!**

**4) So this story is pretty much about this mystery and growing up with Raine. There will be a lot of time gaps (3 years each) after every 3 to 8 chapters. I know, it is a very stretched out chapter line, but I have this perfect ending in my head and this goes along with it.**

**YEA SO THIS WAS IMOPORTANT FOR LATER CHAPTERS (and your guy's benefit) THANKS FOR READING THIS HORRIBLE THING! **


	8. 3 years

**Chapter 7**

_3 years later_

**Raine's POV**

I would've left years ago. But now it's different. Now I know that this… Never mind. * sigh * I have to get used to this. Every year, every day I'm afraid that it's going to happen. But I have time, just not much of it. You would think that me being from the future would mess stuff up, but I'll just have a vision of what will happen if I say it and then I try to decide whether or not to say it. 

"Come on, we need to get going." I heard Sabrina yell.

I smile. Life is semi-normal here. I wake up from my dreams of my parents and dreams of the future but… It's okay. After all, I'm starting high school! I have to stick around now. I have years. And...school! I have to go! I race downstairs to meet Sabrina and Puck who are, of course, fighting.

"Booger-brain!"

"Dog face!"

I sighed and waited. Anyone who has grown up with me in the last 3 years, would know that I'm like anyone else. You would have to subtract the "I'm from the future" and "I have super strong 'gifts'" and "My entire family was murdered". Though it seems like a lot, I have similar needs, tastes, personality, and talk of a normal 15 year old.

"Hello, earth to Raine?" Sabrina asks.

"Oh, you guys finally stopped fighting like cats and dogs?" I retorted

"Yea, Sabrina's the dog." Puck butted in.

I counted in my head _5,4,3,2,1..._

"Really? Because I don't remember me screaming at the top of my lungs when I heard the word 'bath'" Sabrina argued.

"Guys!' I shouted, "Sabrina, he will at one point stop doing that, so collect your thoughts and stop before you say something stupid! Puck, stop talking like a girl! It is _REALLY_stupid! Now come on or we will be late to school!"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. Probably because whatever I say about the future is true and I was saying that Puck would eventually like baths.

"I will NEVER like..." Puck started

"Don't!" I shouted

"Baths." he finished.

I groaned as my pupils zeroed out to watch a future.

Raine's Future Insight

"_No, daddy!" a small child cried "I don't wanna take a bath."_

_Puck sighed "Come on, Lori, if daddy likes it, you'll like it."_

_Sabrina chuckled "I never thought I'd hear you say that."_

"_Sadly, it's true."_

_Sabrina laughed and bent down to kiss him._

**Sabrina's POV**

I glared at Puck. Apparently, every time someone says something that contradicts to the future, Raine gets a vision. Now we were going to be late for the first day of school. Great, just great.

Raine joined the living after a couple of minutes and shivered

"Thats just disgusting." she muttered.

"What did you see this time?" I asked.

"Let's just say that Daffy would like it more than you would, Sabr."

After a few years of getting to know each other she insisted on calling me 'Sabr' after I said "Welsh" when Raine had asked me "Arabic or Welsh" out of the blue. **(A/N For those of you that don't know, Sabrina means patience in Arabic and she is not that, but in Welsh Sabrina means Princess and Sabrina marries Puck. Both meanings come from the part 'Sabr' in 'Sabrina') **It didn't matter, though. Raine had become like a sister to me. Even though, for a couple months, I refused to let her in. I knew what had happened with Bella and Mirror.

Don't get me wrong. She is still high on the suspect list, but not as high and definitely NOT # 1.

I roll my eyes, "Then I don't want to know. Speaking of Daphne, lets go get her."

Raine nodded in response.

**Daphne's POV **

I've been up since 4 am today. Its weird because I usually sleep the day away, but I am nervous. Today is the 3rd year anniversary of having Raine in our family. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. But we have gave up on the Pied Piper mystery a long time ago. The note was typed up. There are not EverAfters with the ability to make ash spell words. We never got to see the Pied Piper's body. We hd no evidence. But that's not what is worrying me.

Then I heard the others coming up the stairs to wake me. I put on a smiley face and sit up. I am already dressed, I realize, so I get out of bed.

You see, something _is_ bothering me. It has been 3 years.

**I think this one of my better chapters... I know that Daphne is a little OOC, but you would be thinking kind of dark if something that you don't know what is watching your every move. Can you guys tell your friends or something, because I don't get many new reviewers. So that is all I have to say. Wait, no, REVIEW! That was.**


	9. You Just Can't Keep Secrets From Raine

**Chapter 8**

**Hello few readers I have. If you are reading this I'm begging you to review. You see, NO ONE reviewed last chapter. :( Though I was faved and followed (that sounded paranoid) :) So that is one of the reasons I'm writing this chapter. The other is so that more people will read (hopefully) The others that read REVIEW!**

**Puck's POV**

When we came into Marshmallow's room, she was already dressed. And up, may I add. All of us were surprised. Raine looked like she was about to say something, but Marshmallow was a fast talker.

"You guys look mucho greato!" I smiled. Of course I did, so I decided to share my thoughts.

"Of course, I do." Grimm gave me a signature scowl and Raine gave me her hand-on-the-rib-cage-sassy look. Marshmallow just shook her head.

"I meant Raine and 'Brina, but if it makes you feel better, sure."

Raine fell over laughing and Grimm gave Marshmallow the proud look that older siblings do. Like Mustardseed's 1st prank. It turned out to be the last one, but I still remember the goop. Out of memory lane, I scowled.

**Daphne's POV**

When Sabrina gave me that "that's my girl" look, I was relived that I didn't have to tell her what was wrong. I wasn't trying to butter 'Brina and Raine up, though. They _did _look great.

Raine had her long, auburn hair down around her waist, she was wearing brown and green eye shadow which stood out, thanks to her bangs and emerald eyes, plus she was wearing a red top that, umm, showed what guys liked best. Same for the black shorts.

'Brina had in hair in airy, blond curls, her eyeshadow was a light blue and contrasted with her sapphire eyes. Her top was...much like Raine's except a teal color and her dark wash skinny jeans were, well, skinny.

Puck was scowling, but I didn't really care. At the moment, I was trying to block my mind, so Raine couldn't Read me. Her air ability came with a mind ability, so she could do that.

Too late, she already did.

**Raine's POV**

What is she hiding? I used my laughing fit (though the situation was pretty funny) to try reading Daffy, but she kept trying to block me out. It only came to me as whispers.

_It's...It's...It's...It's_

"It's" what?

_It's been...It's been_

Okay, I can work with that.

_It's been three...It's been three..._

Come On! Really three what? I don't know anything about three... WAIT!

_It's been three years._

**I know, it's short, but like I said NO ONE REVIEWED! Review please. I'm BEGGING you! All you is put love, like, or hate. I'm _that_ desperate! Oh, and Someone, she is NOT Mustardseed's daughter. It may sound that way, but Raine's background story will come to haunt her so...SURPRISE!**


	10. Dance 'Till You Die

**Well, hello fanfiction, another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THAT IS ALL I'M ASKING! I don't care what you put, as long as it's what you feel about the chapters. Please, I'm just about ready to cry. NO ONE EVER REVIEWS! I'M BEGGING YOU! Also, sorry about the amount of time jumps.**

**Chapter 9 … I think **

Recently;

_It's been 3 years_

**Raine's POV**

Oh, yea... I kind of forgot about that... so much for "normal teenage life". Actually, that went down the drain a _long_ time ago. But, besides the point, really?

I took a long look at Daffy. Then I shook my head.

"Red and Pinocchio left with Relda. We should catch the bus before it leaves us." I checked the clock. It read: 6:40. It was a usual time to need to leave, but, since we lived on the edge of the woods, we had a little ways to go.

_At school_

**Sabrina's POV**

I closed my locker and looked around for upperclassmen. Most of them, as far as I ever heard, liked pick on the freshman. Raine and I would probably kick their... behinds (for better lack of words) , so fortunately for them, they where out of the hallway.

"Stinky, ready for class?" Puck snarled. I internally groaned. Of course, the Great Granny Relda _had _to put Puck and I in the same classes. As well as make us locker partners. Lucky for me, Raine was all of the above, as well, so this school year should be... bearable.

_1 week later_

**Raine's POV**

This first week of "3 years" and school has gone well. With the exception of the fact that I feel like we are being watched. I took a seat at my first class next to Sabr' and the announcements came on.

"Welcome students of Ever High. Today is Thursday, September, 24th. Today, I would like to remind you that the school dance is tomorrow." the Principle said. As well as... something else, but I wasn't listening._ Yes! I c__ould__ finally dress Sabr' up!_ I began thinking about the perfect dress I had picked out.

I guess most girls would have figured the details out sooner, but I wasn't like _that._ Sure, wore cute cloths and nice make-up, but that didn't mean I was a girly-girl.

_Friday night_

"God dang it, Sabr', I don't give two flying pigs to why you don't want to go!" I stressed trying to get Sabr' into my room to get ready for the school dance.

"Raine, I. Don't. Want. To. Go." Sabr' ground out.

I took a sharp turn and dug my fingernails deeper into her wrist. I was having trouble keeping Fire in.

Awe, FORGET IT!

**Sabrina's POV**

Here is what you have to pursue in order for you to get me to do whatever you want:

a) get into Raine's body

b) somehow find me afterward

c) have the wits of Raine

d) have the wrath of Raine

e) let Fire out

Then I'll do whatever you want.

So at a time like this, I had no choice but to follow Raine into the torture chamber. (A.K.A: Raine's bedroom)

The tips of her hair where still on fire when she slammed the door to her room. She yanked me into a make-up chair and stormed into her bathroom to get supplies. I had never really gone into Raine's room before, because, to tell the truth, I was kind of afraid that this room was going to be a pit of fire or something.

I took a look around. Her walls where violet and she had polished wood flooring. Her bedding was violet (surprise, surprise, right?) with matching pillows and lamp. Her dresser, desk, and vanity table were white. As décor on her walls she had black swirls (**A/N: I can't find a better word for that...) **and white boards.

Raine came back into the room, much more calm and her hair... looked like hair.

"Sorry Sabr', I know you hate this, but I am NOT giving up my dream of dressing you up."

I smiled and raised an eyebrow. She did a signature chuckle..

"Now, let's see what I can do."

… _Later_

**Daphne's POV**

As Raine promised, Sabrina came down the stairs, ready for the dance... WOWIE!

Sabrina's hair was in an elegant bun with loose strands curled. Her dress was a tight dark blue dress that went down to her knees. She wore single, dangle diamond earrings and a black chocker. As her shoes she was wearing mid-thigh black boots. **(A/N: It's a strange combination, but I like it) **

"You look supgoodest!" I squeal.

Sabrina raised her eyebrow "I'm not even going to ask. Raine, come down!"

"Okay, okay." came a muffled voice.

Then Raine came down.

Her hair was in tight curls, front layer of hair pulled back. She was wearing a red dress that, in the front, went down to her knees and, in the back, continued down to her cream-colored sandals. She was wearing an across-chest diamond necklace and little amethysts that connected to make a diamond-shape.

She smiled... a little bit nervously (probably for the dance) "We're ready to go," voice matching the way she looked.

We stepped out side just to be stopped, by all to familiar black dust.

_To the name game again, are we?_


	11. Important (Sorry, Author's Note)

**Dear Here's To New Starts Readers**

**I know people hate author's notes, but I hate the fact that no one reviews. **

**I guess, if you are reading this out of pure curiosity of why I'm even writing these fics, then tell me in a review. If you want me to go on, then tell me in a review. If you like my fic, but you are confused, PM me. **

**If you are the latter and your a guest review your questions. I'll get back to you, but I'm not updating until. If I decide not to do the fic anymore, the next chapter will be a "quit" chapter.**

**Please tell me, because I hate not knowing.**

**Love,**

**AirFireWaterEarth**

**P.S: Thanks to those who ALWAYS reviews.**


	12. Memories Suck

**So, this fic is... **

**CONTINUED! Thank you all SO much in fact, I'm going to give shout out to those who reviewed and those who have reviewed multiple times!**

**Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you thought I should continue. The reason to why I'm stressing about getting reviews is because my family complains and I get in trouble about being on fanfiction all the time. I was thinking that if no one liked my fics, then I shouldn't do them anymore.**

**RainbowNewt: I like your name. Thanks for all the support. I'm working on the grammar. Don't worry, THERE WILL BE PUCKABRINA!**

**Pugzie: Interesting choice of name... Do you like pugs? Anyway, I'm happy that you like the fic!**

**Pearlfire: Okay, ya, I get it. I know what that's like... I'm glad you like!**

**Juliana: I'm glad you like the fix!**

**STPloverNotLogin: WOW! I don't think I've ever seen such a dramatic review. I hope you like the next fics!**

**Chicly: I'm going to assume you like the fic... Oh, and they were going to Homecoming!**

**Sara: I hope you love the next chapters too!**

**Iluvpucknotpeter: You didn't review chapter 11 (aka authors note), but you've reviewed so many times, I had to give a shout out. **

**Now, for chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

**Raine's POV**

Hell, no. hell no, hell,no... Gah really? Today?

Daphne was grabbing my arm for dear life and Sabrina was fighting to stay strong. Me? I'm tryn' not to let IT take over.

"Daphne, let go of my arm." I whispered. Daphne took a one over on me and took a step back. I took a deep breath. I've tried to stop the urge over the years, but it was too great. The will to protect and the will of revenge was so strong, I could barely stand just... standing wow, that's a new geek for me.

Every inch of me was telling me "let go", but my brain was the only thing stopping me from... I couldn't.

**Sabrina's POV**

The black dust was slowly retracting, but I was positive this wouldn't be the last time seeing it.

I looked over at Raine. She was sweating... rain. Wow, that's a new geek for me. Back to the point, we needed to calm down Raine. NOW.

**Raine's POV**

I... need... to... keep it... in. Even the memory was not enough to keep it in

_**Flashback**_

"_Wow, that's so cool." Sabrina whispered, touching the moss where skin was. She and Daphne loved watching me transform into my soul-self. _

_I giggled. "I'm gonna eat you alive!"_

_Sabrina raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Don't think so!" It was meant to be a joke, but something in me was so automatic._

_Everything went black._

_When I woke up, Sabrina was in front of me, cowering. I looked down at myself. Everything around me was charred, including Sabrina. From her blue lips, I had been chocking her, too._

"_Raine?" she softly, but hoarsely, chocked out. The fact that she was cowering and I was alive, unscathed, meant that she knew that I had no control._

_I fell to my knees, my hands covered my eyes and I sobbed._

"_I'M A MONSTER!" I screamed, over and over again._

_Sabrina said softly, "No, you're not." She reached out to touch me._

"_Get AWAY from ME!" I kept screaming. Sabrina just sat there, watching me._

_**End Of Flashback**_

**Sabrina's POV**

Raine was sweating profoundly. And I was pretty positive that she was muttering curse words under her breath. Her skin was turning the deceivingly beautiful emerald green and her hair was getting a red tinge.

I remembered when Daphne and I would watch her transform. Now, we just avoided it as much as possible. Then I heard a piercing scream. Raine and I both turned to see Daphne crying.

"Daphne what's wrong?" I asked. I turned to look for anyone, but no one was there.

Daphne shook her head, "Let's go back inside." We all agreed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

We all decided to go to bed. Raine and I washed off our make-up. I think she had her soul-self contained. Then it was lights out for us.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Raine's POV**

_**Raine's Dream**_

"_Raine. RUN!" my mother screamed. I shook my head._

"_They want me!" I screamed back, but she didn't live to hear my words. An Unpure hissed_

"_Join, usss." _

"_I'd have to be brainless to!" I yelled. Then I bolted. I ran so fast it was almost inhuman. And I knew inhuman. _

"_Darla! Nora! Cote! Issac!" I screamed. _

_My dreamed changed._

_I was about a year younger. I was walking around my school's apparatus with my best friend, Kiki. _

"_Who do you think they are?" I whispered into her ear. _

"_Who should I tell you first?" She whispered back._

"_Air." I answered_

"_Okay, aura judging... Nora." Kiki said. I nodded._

"_Fire?" _

"_Darla."_

"_Water?"_

"_Issac."_

"_Earth?"_

"_Cote."_

"_Center?" _

_Kiki did a 360. _

_Her?_

"_Who's "her" Kiki?" I asked._

"_What do you mean, I didn't say anything!" _

_Kiki widened her eyes_

_Hold on tight for the ride._

"_What in the world are you talking..." I trailed off. I got it. Her lips weren't moving._

"_To answer you questions, you." _

_My dream changed yet again._

_I was leaving my aunt's house. I had finally decided to cut off the ties with my soul group._

"_You called?" Darla asked. Appearing with Nora, Cote, and Issac._

"_Get the rest of the group." I muttered. They nodded and left to appear moments later with the group._

"_Rainy has something to announce." Nora shouted. _

_I sighed at the old nick-name. "Today will be the last day I'll... see you guys." I started choking on tears._

"_Why?!" Kiki yelled._

"_Because I can't loose you, too." I pointed to the corpses and the blood stained wall._

_The rest will go soon enough._

_Was painted into the wall. I only had 10 people total in my "group" but I couldn't loose them too._

I woke up. Tears were still in my eyes and I wiped them away. I lied back down and heard whispering.

"At times like this, I wish Rainy was here."

**So, this was a pretty long chapter. I had different names in mind, but when I realized where I had got them from... I had to change them. Oh, and Raine's dream was her past, if you didn't catch on already. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **


	13. Old Friends From Bad Times

**Okay, so here are the reasons why I'm writing this chapters**

**a) I had a... decent amount of reviews**

**b) Okay, so I figured out that there was a way to see who VIEWS and I have 20 some-odd reviews and I have over ONE-THOUSAND-THREE-HUNDRED VIEWS! **

**So I'm kinda sad that more people don't review. But I'm sure some people like it... maybe.**

Kiki's POV

Great... just great. Cote got us stuck in some kind of time.

"At times like this, I wish Rainy was here." I muttered. I was kind of jealous that Darla, Nora, Cote, and Issac got all the element powers and I was stuck with seeing stupid auras.

Then I heard a scream.

A stunning girl with blond hair and blue eyes who was our age came into the room.

"What's wrong." the girl asked frantic with a knife.

Two other girls one with jet black hair and one with chocolate colored hair, also pretty came in and asked at the same time.

"What?!"

Then the one with jet black hair said, "You woke me up. That's a BIG accomplishment." They still hadn't seen us.

Two guys came in, one blond haired and green eyed and one with black hair and brown eyes.

The blond one looked in lazily, so the black-haired one talked.

"What in the world." I'd like to ask the same question about who was in here.

An old lady came in "What wrong, _lie__b__..._" She saw us. The the black-haired girl did too, and she pulled out a wand that glowed.

"Who are you."

Darla laughed and her hand caught fire, she was about to shoot. (Fire had little patience.) The black-haired girl, stunned put down the wand.

The girl behind who had screamed, shrieked. "Darla, DON'T!" We whipped around to see a girl I recognized, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Darla looked at the girl, "How do you know my name?"

"Well, that depends if I can guess your friends' names. Let me guess Nora, Cote, Issac and... Kiki." said the girl who looked a little nervous, but other than that she contained composure. HOW THE H-E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS DID SHE KNOW OUR NAMES?!

Darla put up her fire and the rest of us got into fighting stance.

Then she did something that none of us expected. The girl jumped up and down.

"Oh, guys, I missed you sooooo much! Like you wouldn't believe!"

I decided to say something, "Who the... AH... ARE YOU?

The girl's entire... body filled with sadness. I didn't even know that was possible!

"My best friend doesn't even remember me." she whispered to herself.

The blond came from behind us and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's OK Raine, you still have us."

Our eyes opened wide and screamed at the same time, "DID YOU SAY _RAINE _?!"

**Raine's POV**

My eyes light up with excitement. I don't think I've ever been so happy before.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" I squeal, "It's me!"

Then EVERYBODY in the room said, "Raine you have A LOT of explaining to do.

**Okay, so I understand that these last chapters are kinda hard to understand. PM me or review if you don't get them. BUT REVIEW ANYWAY! I'M LOOKING AT YOU "JUST VIEWERS"!**


	14. More Than Two In Love

**Haylo! I'm back! (By the way, "haylo" is a mixture of hey and hello) Now, I have to say this Raine is not future Sabrina**.

Chapter 12

**Sabrina's POV**

Oh my...

"Raine, you know these people?" I asked.

"Of course I do! They are what is left... ofmysoulgroup."

"What?"

"They are... they are... WHAT'S LEFT OF MY SOUL GROUP, okay?"

We where making our way to the couch to talk about Raine's... earlier life.

"Rainy, have they been good to you. If not I swear..." The girl Raine called Darla started to threat.

"I'm FINE! Goodness gracious, what in the world happened to you guys?!" Raine exclaimed.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Insanity, you kind of went MIA," the person Raine said was Cote replied.

"Well I was doing it for the rest of us, _Lost_!" Raine retorted, exaggerating on the "Lost" part. Huh.

"Okay, listen, you may think of us as some lowly "non-soulies", but we can really kick some..." I started.

"They never said you were, Sabr'." Raine sighed, "listen, do you guys want to hear my story or what?"

"Do you guys want to hear my story or what," Cote... ya Cote mimicked "Do _you _want to hear _our_ story, Insanity?"

"Then you could hear _their_ story," Raine quipped angrily, "You know what, just shut... your... Anybody _else_ want to strangle him." Raine finished towards the rest of the room.

The girl Raine said was her... _friend_ named Kiki stepped in "No, Rainy, it is _still_ just you."

Raine scowled while Kiki, Nora, and Darla snickered.

"Sheesh, those two are almost as bad as us, Grimm." Puck snickered.

"You bet." Daphne said as she stepped into the conversation.

I nodded as a response, because, hey, Puck wasn't insulting me.

"Hey, Stinkface, take a bath." Oh well.

I turned to Puck "You know what, just shut... your... Anybody _else_ want to strangle him?"

Realizing that Raine had just said the same thing, I put my pointer finger up. "Wait, don't answer that." Kiki snickered, "I will never doubt your instinct when it comes to your friends."

"You never doubt my instinct _ever_, missy." Raine teased mock scoldingly. I truly don't know whether Kiki's comment was an insult or not, but I'll let it fly... for now.

When we had somehow gotten to the couch without strangling each other, Daphne asked, "So, where is the truth dust?"

"No!" Raine, Cote, Puck, and I shouted at once.

I quickly recovered and said, "What are we waiting for? We have some stories to tell, don't we?"

Raine sighed, "Who else in here is getting deja vu?"

Granny, Daphne, Red, Pinocchio, Puck, and I nodded.


	15. Writer's Block

**Hello! I know it sucks, I haven't updated in awhile, and this is no exception. I PROMISE I will not keep doing authors notes, I just want to say something.**

**1) I'm taking a small break. I'm NOT I repeat NOT quitting. Read 3 for further detail.**

**2) I've got writer's block (for this fic, anyway).**

**3) If you want, I could maybe write some one-shots of Raine's adventures. Only if you want, though.**

**4) If you'd like to co-write with me for next chapter, PM me.**

**5) I'm a girl. Just to clear the air.**

**Love,**

**Sam **


End file.
